Awalnya Tidak Seperti Ini
by Shina350
Summary: YAOI, AU, OOC, Awalnya aku kira tidak apa, tapi sekarang aku mulai menyesal. Awalnya ku kira semua akan baik-baik saja, namun ternyata tidak ada kata seperti itu di awal. Tapi inilah aku, meskipun… Rate M for Gore and violence, NO LIME!
1. Chapter 1

Waktu itu aku masih menjadi murid teladan di sekolah ku. Waktu itu aku masih termasuk anak yang lugu dan tidak tahu apa-apa selain kebaikan. Waktu itu aku juga masih belum menjadi yang sekarang. Ya.. semua itu adalah waktu itu. Waktu sebelum aku menyadari adanya sesuatu yang lain dalam diriku.

Awalnya aku kira tidak apa, tapi sekarang aku mulai menyesal. Awalnya ku kira semua akan baik-baik saja, namun ternyata tidak ada kata seperti itu di awal. Tapi inilah aku, meskipun…

 **Awalnya Tidak Seperti Ini**

 **Character by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Shan549**

 **Rated M – Suspense**

 **Naruto Uzumaki , and else**

 **AU / OOC / gajeness / less violence / TYPO(s)**

 **First suspense fic, DLDR**

 **Happy reading…**

Chapter 1

.

Sore cerah di kota daun tersembunyi atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Konoha , langit terlihat begitu jingga dengan sedikit sapuan awan lembut berwarna nyaris senada, begitu indah, hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan. Duduk di pinggir sebuah jembatan yang berpegangan besi sambil menatap ke arah matahari yang nyaris kembali ke peraduannya memang sangat menyenangkan. Begitu pula tanggapan anak yang tengah melakukan hal itu, Uzumaki Naruto namanya.

Memang, waktu pulang sekolah sudah terlewat begitu jauh – jam dua belas siang – tapi anak itu tetap ingin menikmati alur sungai dibawahnya yang sudah memantulkan warna jingga yang indah, sama halnya dengan langit di depannya. Mendongak ke atas menatap langit senja yang mulai menggelap, ia mengangkat tangannya seperti mencoba untuk menggapai awan atau lebih tepat mencoba mengelus awan, sepertinya sangat halus.

 **Tap**

Ia berbalik dan turun dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah pergi dari jembatan itu, mengingat harusnya sang ibu pasti akan mengomel panjang jika ia mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi.

Melewati pasar disore hari, para pedangang sudah mulai menutup tokonya, padahal sekarang kan masih sore. Dari raut wajah mereka menggambarkan ketakutan dan was-was, oh.. sekarang ia baru sadar, ternyata sekarang nyaris waktunya para preman keluar kandang. Rumor mengatakan kalau ada yang masih membuka toko atau pun berjualan di daerah sini, mereka akan habis dipukuli dan semua harta mereka akan dijarah habis-habisan tanpa tertinggal sedikitpun.

"haah.." sang blonde menghela napasnya, merasa tidak senang dengan keadaan sekitarnya yang mulai sepi tidak seperti desanya dulu. Tempatnya dulu, masih sama Konoha, tanpa para preman yang datang entah dari mana sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Tidak ada yang tahu datang dari mana mereka semua, secara tiba-tiba sudah memporak porandakan desa, meninggalkan sebuah bangkai anjing hutan pada salah satu bangunan. Jadi jika melihat ada bangkai itu sudah biasa sejak tuga bulan lalu.

"perjalanan ini jadi membosankan.." tanpa ada teman yang mengajaknya berbicara memang sangat membosankan, biasanya ia akan berjalan beriringan dengan sahabat karibnya yang bersifat dingin dan pendiam itu, meski begitu Naruto tidak akan merasa bosan karena minimal akan ada aksi reaksi meski reaksinya lebih sedikit di banding dengan aksinya. Tapi sang teman sedang ada acara keluarga jadi tidak bisa menemaninya menatap sun set seperti biasanya.

Melirik jam yang nyaris menunjukan jam tujuh malam, sebegitu lambatkah ia berjalan hingga tidak menyadari kalau semua toko sudah tutup dan jalanan tampak begitu sepi. Meski dia bukanlah seorang penakut,tapi jika mengingat jumlah preman itu yang kemungkinan lebih dari tiga orang itu dapat membuatnya ketakutan juga, terlebih ia hanya sendirian.

Dipercepat langkahnya menuju rumah yang jaraknya hanya tinggal lima meter lagi. Sebentar lagi sampai, hanya tinggal beberapa langkah.

"to-tolonglah… jangan s-sseperti ini tuan" suara orang yang dikenalnya itu membuat kaki-kaki jenjang milik sang anak remaja bermarga Uzumaki itu menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik dan mengikuti arah suara. Memasuki belokan gang dapat dilihat ada gadis cantik dengan rambut merahnya yang mencolok.

"Kaa-san" bisik Naruto yang belum menampakan dirinya karena terlalu takut. Tapi yang disana adalah ibunya, keluarganya sendiri. Tapi saatini dia sangat takut, mereka berenam dan jika dia maju maka selisihnya adalah satu banding enam itu pun dia hanya anak-anak.

"kau itu bodoh atau apa hah? Hanya tinggal berikan saja pada kami!" ucap salah satu anggota mereka yang berwajah aneh dengan banyak perching.

"akh" teriakan sang Kaasan saat rambutnya ditarik dengan membuatnya gemetar, jantungnya terpacu cepat, darahnya mendesir dan adrenalinnya hampir membuatnya gila. Menoleh ke kanan kiri mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya berguna. Tidak ada apa-apa. Terpaksa tanpa senjata.

"H-hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Tanya remaja pirang itu dengan sedikit teriak, orang-orang di sekeliling sang ibu langsung saja menoleh guna mengetahui siapa yang berani menginterupsi mereka.

"Bo…cah, ada apa hm?" salah satu dari mereka mendekati Naruto dengan wajah sangarnya yang sangat menjijikan.

 **Naruto POV**

'oh, Shit! Now.. what can I do?!' pertanyaan batin yang tadi itu bisa di sebut juga sebagai umpatan halus, kembali aku mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya dapat digunakan untuk membela diri, namun hasilnya nihil. Bagaimana ini? Menggertak? Mungkin ide bagus.

"ja-jangan macam-macam dengan d-dia!" not bad, gertakan tadi cukup bagus, setidaknya itu membuat salah satu dari mereka bergerak, ya.. bergerak mendekat dengan wajah licik.

"kalau macam-macam memang kenapa.. adik kecil?" laki-laki yang tadinya di belakang malah semakin mendekat dan sekarang dia sudah berada di depanku sambil menunduk, entah untuk mensejajarkan tingginya atau meledekku yang lebih pendek darinya.

"jangan anggap aku tidak bisa apa-apa!" tanganku ku sembunyikan ke belakang, menggenggam ponselku dengan erat dan menggunkan tombol otomatis yang sudah tersedia, entah siapa yang aku telepon, yang terpenting nanti aka nada yang menolong.

"kenapa tanganmu kebelakang? Heh bocah, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?" tatapan orang tadi langsung beralih kepada belakangku.

" **oi, Dobe! Jika tidak jadi, aku akan tutup"** suara dibelakang punggungku mengagetkan aku dan orang di sekelilibg.

"Di dekat rumah, gang, panggil polisi juga, cepat!" dengan loud speaker aku langsung berteriak pada hand phone ku yang mulai beralih tangan ke arah si ketua preman itu (aku tahu karena intuisi saja).

"kau mengadu eh?" tatapan orang itu mulai mengeras, mungkin dia kesal denganku. Tatapannya beralih pada kaasan, seperti member sinyal anak buahnya langsung menarik rambut Kaasan semakin keras hingga kaasan nyaris pingsan.

"Kaasan!" teriakku reflex melihat pemandangan menyakitkan itu di hadapanku.

"Oh, jadi dia anak mu.. Kushina?" orang itu mengenal ibu ku, dari mana?

"lepaskan ibu ku! Kalian sialan!" dengan cepat aku menerjang orang itu, naasnya karena ia lebih besar dan kuat, dengan mudahnya dia menendangku hingga sampai diujung gang.

 **Bug.**

 **Naruto POV end**

"jangan ganggu dia, cukup kalian bawa saja aku!" teriak perempuan itu yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan terkadang meringis kesakitan.

 **Jleeb… crash..**

Dan Naruto hanya dapat menatap nanar sang ibu yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri berkat sabetan sebuah pisau yang sudah membelah perutnya secara horizontal.

"yang kami butuhkan adalah anak mu, bodoh!"

Melihat darah yang keluar diantara perut sang ibu kali ini membuatnya kembali menegang, jantungnya berdegup kencang – sangat kencang – darahnya kembali mendesir dan adrenalinnya kembali menggila.

Dengan kcepatan tinggi ia menerjang orang yang tadi menebas ibunya, meraih katana pendek itu dan menancapkan ke mata orang itu begitu dalam, orang yang tadi itu berteriak! Dan itu membuatnya semakin beringas. Terus saja ia menancapkannya ke kesujur tubuh, suara retakan rahang yang mulai terpisah dari kepala.

Suara tulang yang remuk, darah yang bergemericik, organ yang dinjak-injak, semua itu mengalun bagai melodi indah di telinganya. Dia menggila, Naruto mulai tidak waras, kewarasannya sudah terbang bersamaan dengan nyawa sang ibu tercinta.

Satu telah tumbang, kini masih ada lima orang lagi. Wajah sang Uzumaki sudah tidak menampakkan ketakutan, namun sebuah nafsu, nafsu yang sudah lama dipendam dan sebentar lagi –atau sudah- meledak, nafsu membunuh yang sudah tertanam jauh dalam dirinya. Kini, sang monster telah bangkit.

Dilemparnya katana pedek tadi ke perut salah satu preman itu.

 **Jleb..**

Mata orang itu melotot horror menyadari ada sebuah katana bersarang di perutnya, tepat menusuk lambung. Mengetahui itu Naruto tidak tinggal diam, dengan cepat ia mendekat.

"ja-jangaaaaakh!" ia menarik pisau itu menggoresnya secara vertical pada perutnya hingga terdengar bunyi _**krek**_ yang mengema menandakan tulang yang menyatukan rusuk kiri dan kanan telah terbelah dan muncul ke permukaan, dan orang pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Empat lainnya yang hanya melihat saja hanya dapat gemetar melihat keadaan menyeramkan di depan mereka, tiga berhasil kabur dan yang satu lagi pingsan. Dengan beringas Naruto mendekati orang pingsan itu, ia memakai jas, pakaiannya lebih rapi dari yang lain, masa bodoh lah!

Dengan katana satu-satunya sebagai alat, ia robek mulut orang itu hingga telihat sebuah senyum yang lebih panjang dari biasanya. Matanya tidak di tinggal, langsung saja dia menusuk satu mata dan menariknya hingga putus dan terlepas dari tempat semula. Sebagai hasil akhir ia berdiri dan melompat-lompat dengan senangnya di atas kepala pria tadi hingga sudah tidak ada bentuk wajahnya dengan bagian otaknya yang sudah berceceran dan menempel pada sepatu sekolahnya.

Ia puas, melihat semua hasill karyanya. Ia tertawa senang melihat semua yang terjadi, bagaimana orang-orang yang membuat ibunya mati itu mendapat balasan. Ia tertawa.. lega rasanya berhasil membalas semua ini, benar-benar menyenangkan!

Ia tidak menyadari, kalau ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dengan wajah ketakutan, kaget, sedih, kecewa, semua berbalut satu. Naruto terus tertawa hingga kepalanya berdenyut sakit, sangat sakit, hingga ia jatuh pingsan.

.

.

Anak remaja itu terbangun dengan kepala yang sangat sakit, seakan semua isinya akan pecah dan hancur berantakan. Tempat ini, dimana dia? Ini bukan kamarnya, tapi sang Uzumaki merasa familiar dengan tempat ini. Semua perabotan sangat rapi, tersusun dengan baik dan teratur. Wawangian obat dimana-mana, ah iya.. ini rumah sakit, ua sudah beberapa kali ke tempat ini. Tapi, kenapa aku di rumah sakit? Apa yang terjadi?

 **Krieet..**

Suara pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria dengan jas putih yang biasa kita sebut sebagai dokter. Dia mendekati remaja itu, mengecek pasokan cairan yang digantung di samping tempat tidur, entah itu cairan apa. Tangannya beralih pada pendeteksi jantung di sebelahnya, memandanginya dengan teliti.

"aku tahu kau tidak bisu, dan aku juga tahu kau banyak pertanyaan–" di menoleh ke arah sang anak remaja dengan senyum yang ganjil.

"so, tanyakan saja" lanjutnya, ia duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur, menunggu orang yang sedari tadi menatapnya membuka suara.

"apa.. yang terjadi pada ku?"

"kau dipukuli, oleh akatsuki" jawab dokter itu santai, tangannya terus saja memainkan surai hitam sang bocah blonde. Tu-tunggu dulu! Surai… hitam?! anakitu berjengit bangkit memandangi warna rambutnya, kenapa bisa begini, seingatnya warna rambut yang ia miliki adalah kuning seperti sang ayah.

"kau sedang mengalami perubahan" jawab orang itu menarik tangan kiri Naruto, yang diajak bicara masih tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan.

"tenang saja, sebentar lagi rambutmu akan berubah kembali…" menenangka memang jawaban orang itu, tapi tetap membuatnya bingung.

"t-tapi… bagaimana bisa? Kenapa bisa seperti ini Kakashi?" Tanya nya pada orang yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan kiri miliknya.

"jadi ibumu tidak memberi tahu ya.." wajahnya berubah sendu, Naruto tidak tahu kenapa wajahnya bisa begitu.

"di mana okaa-san?" sepertinya pertanyaan sang remaja – yang tadinya - blonde membuatnya bingung dan bertambah sendu, ia tahu kalau Kakashi selama ini memiliki perasaan dengan kaasannya, dan ia juga tahu kalau kaasannya pun juga begitu, sejak sang ayah meninggal Kakashi lah yang selalu menghibur kaasan dan kaasan juga bahagia sepertinya.

"dia.. pergi" Naruto mengerti perkataannya, ibunya bukan pergi jalan-jalan atau pun pulang ke rumah untuk mengambilkan pakaian untuk Naruto. Dia meninggal dunia. Seketika ia terdiam, _'kaasan meninggal dan aku tidak tahu – atau jangan-jangan aku lupa – bagaimana bisa'_ batinnya heran dan kalap.

"apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" sang Uzumaki itu bertanya setelah sekian lama terdiam, jelas saja remaja itu butuh penjelasan atas semuanya.

"kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Bagaimana kaasan bisa meninggal? Dan kenapa rambutku hitam?" tanyaku kembali secara beruntun, oh wow..cerewet ku kembali lagi.

"Sabarlah, kau disini karena ada yang membawamu, Kushina meninggal karena dibunuh dengan katana pendek dengan bentuk horizontal, dan rambutmu… ya.. itu aku tidak tahu secara detail" dari tatapannya Naruto tahu kalau sebenarnya Kakashi tahu itu semua, mungkin cara ini akan berhasil.

"beritahu saja yang kau ingin aku tahu, tetaplah sembunyikan sisanya. Aku tidak apa, sungguh" terdengar helaan nafasnya yang berat, _ketahuan kan? Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku Kakashi._

"kau sungguh manipulative, Dobe" oh, suara orang itu. Disana Sasuke, bersandar pada pintu itu, ia berjalan mendekat.

"T-teme, kau tidak kaget?" justru kenapa si penanya yang kaget? Dia mendekat dan duduk di samping Kakashi, dia tetap memandang mata merah menyala – yang tadinya berwarna biru samudera milik sang lawan bicara.

"ya aku kaget, kenapa ketika aku sampai di sana kau sudah pingsan sendirian?" katanya dengan nada meledek.

"aku.. dimana?" sambil melihat kearah surainya, dan ternyata sudah menjadi blonde kembali.

"rumah sakit" jawabnya santai.

"tidak, bukan itu. Tadi kau bilang aku pingsan, dimana?" haduh,entah dia yang bodoh atau Sasuke yang kaget dengan warna matanya hingga tidak bisa fokus.

"hn, di gang dekat rumah mu. Sebelumnya kau meneleponku dan menyuruhku ke sana secepatnya." Mata sang raven sedikit melirik ke arah si dokter, takut takut ia salah bicara.

' _gang dekat rumah? Surai hitam? Kaasan yang sudah meninggal? Aku yang ada di RS tanpa luka sedikit pun?'_ semua pertanyaan itu terus saja menari-nari di kepalanya, membuatnya pusing, sangat pusing, tubuhnya lemas, kepala dan matanya terasa berat. Tanpa ia sadari semua sudah gelap.

Naruto terbangun, kali ini tempatnya bukan di atas kasur empuk rumah sakit. Dipandanginya sekeliling, tenpat yang becek, tempat ada pipa air yang ukurannya lumayan besar. Tempat itu sempit, seperti gang, ah, ini gang di dekat rumahnya. Tapi sedang apa dia di sini? Bukankah ini adalah tempat ia ditemukan oleh Sasuke?

"jangan ganggu dia, cukup kalian bawa saja aku!"

 _ **Deg**_ , suara itu! Kaasannya! Dengan cepat sang blonde berlari mendekati arah suara itu.

Dan apa yang dilihat Naruto sangat membuatnya kaget! Disana, ibunya sudah terkapar tidak berdaya dengan luka horizontal di perutnya.

"yang kami butuhkan adalah anak mu, bodoh!" bentakan dari seorang preman itu membuatnya berpaling, di sana juga ia melihat dirinya, rambutnya berwarna hitam seperti yang tadi, tapi yang membuatnya kaget adalah warna matanya! Benarkah itu matanya? Berarti saat di rumah sakit matanya juga seperti itu?

Dengan kcepatan tinggi Naruto yang di depannya menerjang orang yang tadi menebas ibunya, meraih katana pendek itu dan menancapkan ke mata orang itu begitu dalam, orang yang tadi itu berteriak! Dan itu membuatnya semakin beringas. Terus saja ia menancapkannya ke kesujur tubuh, suara retakan rahang yang mulai terpisah dari kepala.

Naruto ingat! Dia ingat sekarang, itulah yang ia lakukan kemarin malam! Semua itu ulahnya, tiga orang dari akatsuki itu mati di tangannya. Ia merasa ketakutan ketika dirinya melihat dirinya sendiri tertawa kegirangan seperti orang gila, seakan merasa takut ketahuan, ia bersembunyi di balik dinding, menatap ke arah Naruto di depannya dengan wajah sendu. Dirinya di sana terus tertawa hingga ia memegang kepalanya dan kemudian jatuh pingsan. Bersamaan dengan pingsannya Naruto di depannya, perlahan dirasakan persendiannya melemas, matanya memberat, sebentar lagi ia akan pingsan. Sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya, Naruto melihat seseorang datang dan menyeret mayat-mayat hasil perbuatannya, namun ia sudah keburu tak sadar dan akhirnya benar-benar pingsan.

.

.

Bunyi _**klik**_ kecil telah mengubah sebuah ruangan gelap itu menjadi terang benderang, disana terdapat tiga orang yang sedari tadi hanya duduk dengan tegang, wajah mereka seperti kosong. Orang lain yang sedang berjalan dari pintu mendekati mereka semua hanya dapat menatap tajam orang-orang itu, menggeram kesal ia duduk di kursi menghadap ketiga anak buahnya yang masih menatap kosong ruang hampa.

"kemana tiga lagi? Bukan aku menyuruh semuanya menemuiku? Apa kalian mulai malas?" rentetan pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir tipis sang bos besar.

"ma-af t-tuan" salah satu dari mereka menjawab terbata. Yang di sebelahnya hanya dapat menunduk diam menatap kakinya, mungkin ada yang lebih menarik di kakinya, dan yang satu lagi masih saja menatap kosong ruang hampa.

"hm…aku paham, mereka gagal? Bukan begitu?" dan pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari ketiganya dan kembali menunduk.

 _ **Ckrek**_ , suara itu langsung membuat ketiganya kaget dan langsung menegakkan kepala mereka, terlihat dua moncong pistol sudah tersedia di depan dua orang yang dipinggir kanan kiri, sedangkan yang di tengah hanya dapat menahan nafas melihat apa yang terjadi untuk kedua temannya.

"aku hanya memiliki dua pisto dengan dua peluru, jadi salah satu dari kalian bebas dari peluru. Siapa yang merasa beruntung?" dan salah satu yang tidak ditodong tadi mengacungkan tangannya dengan gemetar.

 **DOR!**

Peluru tepat bersarang di antara kedua mata orang yang tadi beruntung. Membuat dua orang lainnya terperangah, bukannya tadi dia yang beruntung?.

"dia beruntung, mendapat peluru pertama" dilemparnya pistol yang sudah kosong tadi berbarengan dengan diturunkan kedua tangannya.

"sekarang siapa yang beruntung lagi?"

"D-dia tuan!" tunjuk orang yang disebelah kiri, tentu saja membuat yang kanan kaget bukan main dengan keringat bercucuran. Menatap seringai licik dari wajah sang tuan.

 **DOR!**

Satu lagi peluru bersarang tepat di tengah kening. Kali ini mengenai orang di sebelah kiri yang sudah terkapar tidak berdaya di sofa. Orang yang tertinggal di sana menghembuskan nafas lega, ia benar-benar beruntung.

"jadi… tiga temanmu gagal dan dua mati dengan pistol?" orang yang diajak bicara hanya dapat mengangguk pelan, meski dibilang bebas, tetap saja jantungnya terpompa kencang karena pemandangan di sampingnya, bau amis dan karat telah menyebar itu membuatnya pusing dan mual.

"berarti benar kata temanmu, kau adalah yang paling beruntung" tuan itu melepas jas hitamnya, hingga sekarang ia hanya memakai kemeja putih dan celana kain senada dengan jas ditambah dengan sabuk yang menyisipka sebuah pisau yang berukuran sedang tipis namun runcing. Anak buahnya yang awalnya santai, sekarang kembali bergetar, ia gemetar ketakutan.

"kau beruntung karena kau tidak mati tertembak oleh ku atau pun dikoyak oleh orang amatiran, kau akan mati dengan pembedahan elit oleh tangan professional" seringai tuannya semakin lebar dan menyeramkan, ia berjalan mendekat.

"akh!" satu teriakan keluar dari mulut yang sedang di tusuk tusuk oleh pisau tadi, serus mengoyak seperti mesin penggiling, kasar dan cepat namun sangat menyakitkan.

"dengan begitu aku tidak akan mendengar kata-katamu" beralih ke arah tangan, di putuskan jarinya, ruas demi ruas.

"aaahk!" teriakan kembali menggema dalam apartemen itu, darah kembali menyebar di sekitar sofa itu.

"ssst… berisik!" di tebas bibir itu vertical dan horizontal hingga bibir itu terbelah empat, belum cukup bekas koyakan tadi hilang sakitnya, sekarang sudah ditambah dengan belahan horizontal hingga telinga. Anak buahnya terbatu parah, bibirnya tidak bisa ditutup.

"menjijikan!" disayat dalam-dalam tangan kiri anak buahnya membentuk garis horizontal mengeliling seperti gelang di pergelangan tangan, ditariknya lagi secara vertikal yang membuat anak buahnya menggit bibir yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

"UAAAAAAAGHHH!" jeritan itu tidak bisa ditahan tatkala bagian sayatan itu ditarik dengan kencang, ia dikuliti hidup-hidup! Jeritannya menggema dengan keras disekitar ruangang, dari mulutnya keluar campuran saliva dengan dominasi darah, amis dan karat terus menguar dari pergelangan tangannya.

Bosnya belum puas, seringainya semakin lebar dan terus melebar setara dengan semakin lebarny sayatan itu, jeritannya semakin menggema. Dari lengannya yang kini hanya menyisakan hanya daging dan tulang di dalamnya yang mulai Nampak menyembul keluar karena gerakan pematahan dari sang eksekutor. Bunyi _**krek**_ menandakan sebuah keretakan lagi pada pergelangan tangan itu.

Terus… terus dan terus begitu hingga tangan itu sudah tidak berbentuk normal, bentuknya sangat aneh, semuanya sudah terkulai lemas.

"Kaki ini… yang berani kabur meninggalkan teman dan bosnya!" dengan santai ia mulai menginjak-injak kaki itu dengan keras, bunyi retakan tulang tak terelakan. Sang korban sudah tidak dapat berteriak lagi, suaranya sudah habis, ia lelah berteriak. Rasanya pria itu ingin mati sekarang juga, namun tidak bisa.

"kau sudah lelah?" yang ditanya tidak dapat berkata atau pun mengangguk, hanya dengan tatapan ketakutan dan bibir yang membuka tutup meski terasa perih.

"kau tidak merokok, narkoba, atau yang lain. Itu berarti organ tubuhmu sehat. Sekarang, mari kita buktikan" dia bergerak lagi, sekarang duduk di atas perut sang anak buah. Menancapkan dengan cepat ke arah perut, merobeknya vertikal dengan perlahan, gerakan yang eperti menggergaji itu benar-benar membuat menderita. Darah dengan cepat menyebar di sekitar, bahkan mengenai pakaian sang bos. Terhenti pisau itu karena telah sampai pada rusuk tengahnya, ditarik lebih kuat hingga bunyi retakan kembali terdengar.

Kini anak buahnya sudah hilang nafas, matanya melotot horror dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar menjadi empat. ' _nice face'_ gumam orang yang belum beranjak dari atas sang korban.

Ia pergi keluar dari apartemen, di luar sudah ada dua anak buah yang berdiri dengan tegap ketika sang bos keluar. Mereka memberi hormat dengan menunduk sembilan puluh derajat, sang tuan hanya melirik sekilas kemudian mengambil rokok dan pematik. Memasang rokok di antara dua bibir itu dan disundut dengan pematik itu, menghisap perlahan lalu di keluarkan kembali, selama beberapa saat ia terdiam. Dua anak buah itu pun terdiam menunggu sebuah perintah.

"Bereskan yang di dalam, dengan bersih seperti biasa. Ingat, jangan sampai tersisa!" perintah mutlak, kedua orang di hadapannya hanya mengangguk dan langsung masuk ke dalam meninggalkan sang bos yang masih bersandar di tembok samping pintu.

"haaah…" menghela napasnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu lelah, pasti bukan kegiatan tadi.. karena dia menikmati itu semua.

"Naruto, anak itu… akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Kemanapun kau, aku akan selalu mengejarmu… Kitsune" tercetak senyuman janggal dari wajah tampan pria berusia tujuh belas tahun itu.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

Kalian percaya? Kalian percaya?! Misiku untuk membuat 3,333 Words berhasil! Eh, belum tau? Oh ya, aku belum kasih tau ^^ pokoknya fic ini (bukan keseluruhan, hanya bagian Story dan prolognya) berjumlah 3,333 words! YEY! *lebay **̴** oke maaf, kita ke sapaan yang lebih baik lagi.

Ekhem… Hem… oke,

HAI! Apa Kabar? Semoga keadaan kalian baik. Shan balik lagi dengan fic abal bin gaje, ini Rate M pertama ku dan Gore pertamaku ^^ Jadi… jangan timpuk saya ya XD Fic ini buat selingan dari Honey, gomen nee.. Honey sepertinya akan lama, karena chap 2 yang sudah saya simpan baik-baik di HP, dan HP saya ke format! Hueeeeee DX semua cerita yang sudah saya siapin buat dipublish pas liburan kehapus semuaaaa :( Kenapa bisa begini? Huaaaaa DX #EleehCurhat. Oke, terimakasih sudah membaca hingga curhatan saya ini :) . karena ini Gore pertama saya, jadi mungkin gorenya kurang berasa ya… oke, see ya! Dan… harap review, jika tidak mau kupatahkan rahangmu! HUAHAHAHA… *Kidding

 **So,**

 **Review, please…**

 **Dan kritik saran pun saya terima**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Shan balik lagi dengan lanjutan chapter 2 nya, maaf menunggu lama. Jadi silakan…**

 **_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._**

 **Awalnya Tidak Seperti Ini**

Chapter 2

 **Happy reading…**

 **_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._**

Naruto terbangun dengan perasaan yang tidak enak, kepalanya pusing, ia berkeringat, nafasnya tercekat. Apa yang baru saja aku mimpikan?!. Semua dimimpinya terasa begitu nyata, bukan! Itu bukan mimpi. Itu adalah ingatannya tentang semalam, tentang kenapa ia tidak ingat kematian ibunya, itulah alasannya. Kenapa dan bagaimana ibunya meninggal terus terulang bagai kaset rusak di dalam otaknya.

 **Krieet..**

Suara pintu terbuka, datanglah sesosok pria yang dikenalnya, Kakashi. Seperti de javu, Dia mendekati remaja itu, dan mengecek pasokan cairan yang digantung di samping tempat tidur. Tangannya beralih pada pendeteksi jantung di sebelahnya, memandanginya dengan teliti. Oh, astaga, ini benar-benar terulang.

"aku tahu kau tidak bisu, dan aku juga tahu kau banyak pertanyaan–" di menoleh ke arah sang anak remaja dengan senyum yang ganjil (lagi?).

"so, tanyakan saja" lanjutnya, ia duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur, menunggu orang yang sedari tadi menatapnya membuka suara.

"apa.. yang terjadi pada ku?" ia tidak percaya, sang remaja itu tidak percaya kalau dirinya sendiri bertanya seperti itu lagi.

"Tunggu! Biar aku tebak. Aku… dipukuli oleh akatsuki" tercetak sebuah kekagetan pada wajah bermasker di depannya. Tangannya beralih pada rambutnya, di pandangi rambut miliknya sendiri yang sudah berubah warna menjadi hitam. Sepertinya aku mulai tahu alur cerita ini.

"rambutku menghitam, mataku sekarang merah" tambahnya lagi sambil tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"kau tidak kaget?" Tanya Kakashi heran.

"Tidak, ini sebuah perubahan, dan akan segera kembali ke blonde lagi dan mataku juga akan kembali ke biru lagi tapi lebih lama… Bukankah itu yang juga yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya sang Uzumaki lagi, memastikan apa yang dipikirkannya benar adanya.

"ba-bagaimana… bukankah…"

"kaasan memang belum memberitahuku Kakashi, sampai kini ia sudah pergi. Bahkan aku tidak memegang tangannya saat ia menghembuskan nafas terakhir, yang aku lakukan hanya…" ucapan itu menggantung, ia sedikit takut jika Kakashi belum tahu akan hal ini. Mungkin saja Kakashi akan mengadu ke kepolisian.

"lalu kenapa bisa kau tahu hal ini jika Kushina saja belum memberitahukan semuanya padamu?" tercetak jelas raut penuh tanya dari pria penyuka anjing itu.

"nanti saja, setidaknya kita tidak boleh membiarkan seseorang di belakang pintu itu hanya diam, bukan begitu Sasuke?" suaranya agak dibesarkan agar orang dibalik pintu dapat mendengarnya.

Tersentak, Sasuke – orang yang ada di balik pintu itu – kaget! Bagaimana bisa si Dobe itu tahu kalau dia ada di sana?

Perlahan ia membuka pintu, berjalan ke arah sang sahabat. Naruto dengan santai tersenyum ke arah remaja bermarga Uchiha yang sekarang sudah berada di sampingnya. Hanya berdiri, dengan wajah stoiknya. Dari wajahnya yang datar jika diteliti terdapat sebuah tanda tanya besar, temannya yang sangat tidak peka pada keadaan (yang dimaksud keberadaan) sekitar ini bisa jadi se-sensorik itu sekarang. Dan kenapa manic matanya berwarna merah?

"wah, sensormu semakin jauh saja" pancingnya kepada orang yang tengah bersandar di tempat tidur pasien. Setelah Kakashi pergi Sasuke baru muai berbicara pada sahabatnya, entah kenapa jika Kakashi masih di sini rasanya sedikit canggung dan kurang nyaman.

"kau tidak akan percaya jika ku ceritakan" seringainya kembali terkembang ketika melihat orang di depannya menatap dirinya heran dan penuh tanda tanya.

"hn, kau jadi agak aneh" menghilangkan wajah herannya, ia malah beralih pada tubuh Naruto. Disingkapnya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dari pinggang hingga ujung kaki, setelah itu ia diam. Ditatap lurus ke arah seluruh tubuh harusnya membuat sang pemilik merasa tidak nyama, tapi Naruto hanya diam karena ia tahu Sasuke mau apa. Naruto bahkan membuka bajunya di depan Sasuke, membiarkan tubuh atletisnya terpampang nyata di depan mata (?) sang Uchiha.

"kau lihat? Tidak ada lebam atau pun bekas sayatan sama sekali" Kata sang Dobe sambil menatap sedikit kesal pada sahabat tercintanya, kebiasaan sang sahabat. Setiap Naruto masuk rumah sakit atas dasar dipukuli atau berkelahi, dia selalu begitu, menyuruh sang Dobe untuk menunjukan bekas lukanya.

"dan kau makin aneh sekarang" komentar bungsu Uchiha itu sambil terus menatap penuh selidik tubuh Naruto hingga bagian belakang.

"Apa perlu aku buka celanaku, hm?" seringai jail tercetak jelas dari wajah sang blonde yang masih bermata merah. Mendengar itu membuat sahabatnya mendecih dengan seringai.

"tidak perlu, dengan melihat bagian atasmu tidak masalah itu juga berarti ke bawahnya tidak masalah idiot" dia kembali duduk di samping sang Dobe. Tangannya beralih menyentuh kelopak mata Naruto, letak manik merah itu berada.

" **you're really freak, dude** " lebih mirip dengan berbisik dibanding bicara karena suara Sasuke yang terlampau kecil untuk disebut bicara, namun – yang sekarang berambut – blonde satu ini masuh dapat mendengarnya.

" **yeah, and I am your lovely friend. Isn't it?** " well, itu semua hanya godaan antar sahabat saja bagi Sasuke, jadi tidak pernah ia mempermasalahkannya. Bagi sang Uchiha itu hanya sebagai candaan, tapi tidak menutup kenyataan bahwa memang begitu adanya.

"oke, kau mulai lagi gombalan aneh itu, Dobe"

"hehe, sulit untuk tidak seperti itu, nee Teme" akhirnya cengiran khas Uzumaki Naruto kembali hadir menggantikan seringaian yang menyebalkan – bagi Sasuke.

" **whatever** "

Hening setelah itu, mereka tidak tahu ingin berkata apa. Baik Sasuke atau pun Naruto, keduanya merasa tetap nyaman dengan keadaan yang ada, karena tanpa kata-kata pun kedua sahabat itu dapat berkomunikasi menyalurkan perkataan melalui tatapan mata, begitulah mereka.

Uchiha itu menatap mata sang sahabat yang masih berwarna merah, ah iya! Hampir saja lupa.

"apa? Mataku? Ah.. sulit untuk dijelaskan Teme, aku pun masih tidak tahu" jawabnya setengah jujur.

"Tapi sepertinya Kakashi tahu, nanti akan aku tanyakan padanya" Sasuke hanya dapat mengangguk sambil terus memperhatikan mata Naruto yang berwarna merah itu.

Lama ia menatap mata sahabatnya terus hingga ia menyadari kalau Naruto dengan mata merah lebih terlihat erm.. liar dan tampan? Ah, bukankah dengan mata biru dan rambut blonde juga tampan? Tidak, ini terlihat lebih tampan dan manly dan keras dan liar. What? Apa ia pikirkan? mengalihkan wajah ke arah kaki sang blonde adalah pilihan yang tepat, dia tak tahan dengan mata yang menawannya. Wajahnya sudah memerah. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar.

"kau mau kemana Teme?" tanya orang yang sedari tadi ditatapnya, heran dengan pergerakan tiba-tiba.

"keluar Dobe, aku ingin pulang berganti pakaian. Lagi pula sekarang sudah sore" ah, Naruto baru sadar kalau yang dipakai Sasuke sekarang adalah seragam sekolah KHS, tempatnya juga bersekolah. Berarti setelah pulang sekolah Sasuke langsung ke sini dan menunggunya hingga bangun? Ah.. seprhatian sekali. Diliriknya jam, sudah jam enam, waktu rawan!

"di sini saja Teme! Ini sudah jam enam, mereka sudah keluar" kata Naruto panik, bagaimana jika sahabatnya dikroyok oleh mereka? Bagaimana jika ia dilecehkan? Bagaimana jika ia dibunuh? Dan masih banyak lagi 'bagaimana jika' di otaknya.

"tenang saja Naruto, aku akan mengantarkannya untuk mu" suara orang di depan pintu itu sedikit membuatnya lega. Dengan begitu tidak akan ada harus di takuti, ada yang mau mengantar Sasuke itu lebih aman.

"sebenarnya tidak perlu Dobe, aku dapat memukul mereka semua" jawabnya santai. Dasar Sasuke, Naruto saja akan kalah jika tidak mengamuk aneh seperti yang ia lihat.

"aku lebih lega ketika sahabatku terjamin aman Sasuke, karena aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu, makanya biarlah dia yang menantarmu. Kau tidak mau kan kalau aku yang sedang sakit ini mengantarmu dan malah berakhir dengan kita yang dikeroyoki?" mulai lagi, dasar manipulative. Matanya sudah kembali normal entah sejak kapan ia tidak tahu, dengan mata biru teduhnya ia menatap sang sahabat.

"erm… okey, aku akan diantarkan. Kau puas?" dengan sedikit jengkel ia pergi dari sana. Yah, meski Sasuke tahu kebiasaan sang blonde jika tidak dituruti maka ia akan memanipulasi orang itu, dan yah.. tapi ia tetap saja menuruti. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan cinta (baiklah, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya. Tapi, nanti saja ini dibahasnya XD).

"baiklah, aku mengandalkanmu. Kabuto-san" yang dipercayakan hanya mengembangkan sebuah senyum. Apoteker itu pun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"kau bisa percaya padaku, Naruto-kun. Mari Sasuke-chan, aku antar kan" dengan sopan ia membukakan pintu lebar-lebar untuk Sasuke yang direspon dengan Sasuke yang beranjak dan pergi keluar hingga pintu tertutup dengan bunyi bedebam pelan yang menutupi kehadiran orang yang ada di dalam sana.

Meski sedikit merasa jengkel dengan orang yang yang berjalan santai di depannya, panggilan dengan suffix chan itu benar-benar menggangunya. Dan entah kenapa perasaannya berubah menjadi aneh sejak berdekatan dengan pria misterius berkacamata dengan rambut silvernya yang diikat ekor kuda, mirip kakaknya namun lebih naik ke atas.

"apa Uchiha tidak pernah mendidikmu untuk tidak menatap orang seperti itu Sasuke sang bungsu Uchiha?" disindir seperti itu membuatnya berdengus sebal dan menyampirkan seringainya.

"oh, kau keberatan?"

"Ya, sangat keberatan. Kau terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang sedang dipisahkan dari kekasihnya Sasuke-chan" _twitch_ persimpangan jalan tercetak jelas pada dahi sang Uchiha. Dia bilang apa tadi? Chan?! Naruto saja tidak pernah memanggilnya begitu!

Naruto ya? Harusnya di tetap di sana dan menemani Naruto, bagaimana jika nanti ada yang tidak bisa dia tangani? Ah… ia terlalu menghawatirkan sahabatnya itu, karena ia mencintai sang sahabat.

Jatuh cinta dengan sahabat itu ada senang-sedihnya, senangnya kita dapat dekat dan saling merangkul dan berpelukan sebebas-bebasnya, tapi sedihnya adalah sedekat apa pun mereka, seromantis apa pun mereka, sepeduli apa pun mereka, mereka tetap sebatas teman (atau istilah kerennya Friendzone DX / pengalaman).

Jadi… sebenarnya mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama, dan juga.. pikiran yang sama. Sebatas Sahabat saja sudah cukup, karena jika ia mengungkapkannya mungkin saja Naruto akan menjauhinya dan jijik dengan dirinya.

"Jadi.. Uchiha-chan, Kau tidak ingin masuk?" kata-kata dari orang di sebelah Sasuke telah menariknya kembali ke kesadaran yang sebenarnya. Di depannya sudah ada sebuah jeep defender berwarna putih bersih tanpa ornament tambahan, mobil itu polos tanpa peralatan tambahan seperti halnya jeep defender umumnya.

Kabuto membukakan pintu mobil di samping kemudi, dengan patuh Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil. Di sana mereka berdua hanya diam selama sisa perjalanan, Sasuke biasa saja dengan itu.. toh dia memang tidak banyak bicara.

"jadi, Naruto-kun sakit apa?" tanya sang pengemudi setelah lama mencari topik yang menarik.

"menurut yang kau lihat?" tanya sang Uchiha itu, lirikannya tajam tidak suka dengan perhatian orang di sebelahnya terhadap Naruto.

"waah, Uchiha yang sebegitunya cuek saja bisa cemburu" seringai meledek tergambar jelas pada wajah berkacamata di sampingnya.

"cih, cemburu heh? Mana mungkin?" dia mengalihkan wajah ke arah jemdela di sebelahnya, meski wajahnya tetap datar tapi tidak ayal membuat seburat merah itu menghilang dari wajahnya, ac masih menyala namun wajahnya memanas.

"em.. Baiklah jika kau memang tidak cemburu.. aku hanya ingin memberitahumu untuk berhati-hati jika berdekatan dengan Uzumaki-kun" berhati-hati dengan Naru? Bukankah seharusnya ia berhati-hati dengan orang disampingnya? Boro-boro(?) kenal, namanya saja ia baru tahu tadi.

"jujur saja, sebenarnya ada yang menyukai Naruto, dan dia bukanlah orang biasa" lanjutnya dengan melirik sedikit Sasuke yang sepertinya semakin tertarik dengan lanjutan cerita ini.

"Dia adalah ketua dari salah satu organisasi yang disebut _seven hell gates_ , dan nama organisasi itu sendiri adalah – _ **Bruk!**_ – a-apa… apa-apaan itu tadi?" pekiknya ketika tiba-tiba di depan kaca mobilnya itu terjatuh seseorang, orang itu tidak bergerak, dan itu menambah kepanikan di antara keduanya.

"apa dia mati?" pertanyaan yang polos meluncur dari mulut sang Uchiha.

Tanpa babibu, Kabuto keluar dan berjalan ke depan mobilnya. Wajahnya menatap horror ke arah seonggok manusia yang tengah terbaring di atas kap mobilnya. Penasaran, Sasuke pun menyusul keluardan berdiri mengamati manusia itu. Kaget, melihat orang itu telah menjadi mayat namun wajahnya tetap menunjukan ketidak tertarikan.

"Apa dia mati karena terjun?" tanya Sasuke.

"tidak, dia sudah dibunuh sebelumnya. Lihat, dibagian sini ada bekas jeratan tali." Ujar Kabuto sambil menunjuk ke arah samping leher mayat itu.

"dia bunuh diri? Tidak mungkin" Sasuke bertanya dan dia pula menjawabnya.

"Kau benar, karena mana mungkin orang mati dapat melompat dari balkon hahaha" tawa Kabuto, berusaha terlihat tenang tapi malah sebaliknya.

"jadi mau diapakan mayat ini?"

"Aku akan menelepon ambulan untuk membawanya dan polisi untuk menyelidikinya, tapi nanti saja setelah mengantarmu" santai sekali orang ini, apa semua ini tidak penting?

"Lalu mayatnya?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"tenang saja, meski mereka punya kaki, mereka tetaplah seonggok mayat tak berguna" nada bicaranya benar-benar tenang, tapi memang benar apa yang ia katakan.

Jadi Kabuto dan Sasuke berjalan sambil berbincang-bincang, entah kenapa Sasuke mulai merasa nyaman dengan apa yang ada pada diri Kabuto, Sasuke rasa ia menyukai Kabuto (secara harfiah). Hingga sampai di rumah Sasuke dan Kabuto pergi untuk menjemput mayat yang tadi.

Kini Sasuke sendirian di dalam rumahnya, ayahnya sedang di Amerika dan ibunya acara arisan keluarga hingga besok sedangkan kakaknya akan pulang jam sepuluh, ini masih jam setengah tujuh malam. Melangkah ke kamar untuk istirahat, mungkin ia harus mandi dulu sekarang.

Jam delapan Sasuke sudah ada di dapur dengan segala alat masak, bersiap untuk memasak. Makan telah tersaji rapi di atas meja makan, porsinya tidak terlalu banyak – hanya untuk dua orang, Sasuke dan Itachi kakanya. Bungsu Uchiha itu makan dengan tenang dan sunyi. Meski sedang mengunyah makanan, namun pikiraan bukanlah ke rasa dari makanan itu, tapi pada sahabat kesayangannya.

Naruto, sahabat terbaiknya. Bagaimana bisa orang yang dipukuli tidak memiliki luka sama sekali? Lagi pula saat Sasuke membawanya ke rumah sakit Uchiha itu melihat ada sedikit luka pada punggungnya, mungkin lebam karena menghantam sesuatu. Dan saat itu walaupun gelap, tidak bisa menghalangi penglihatan matanya, di sana ada bercak darah dan bau khas darah. Ini aneh, Naruto hanya luka lebam dan tidak ada goresan, lalu dari mana asal dari itu? Apa benar Naruto dipukuli?

 _ **Tok tok tok…**_

Saat sedang asik berpikir, ketukan pintu menyadarkannya. _Aniki? Bukannya dia punya kunci_ , Sasuke curiga, semua anggota keluarga memeliki kunci rumah mereka masing-masing dan seingatnya Uchiha tidak pernah melupakan hal itu.

"Dare?" gumamnya saat berada di di depan pintu, tidak mungkin kakak, ibu, apa lagi ayah yang sedang di Amrik sana.

Dari bayangan di bawah sepertinya dia seorang perempuan, dengan high heels berwarna soft yellow, hanya itu yang dapat ia lihat.

"Sepertinya tidak ada orang, nee" suara yang sedikit cempreng terdengar dari luar. Setelah itu terdengar suara ujung runcing hak yang berbenturan dengan bebatuan dan perlahan suara itu memelan hingga akhirnya tidak bersuara lagi, suara itu memang seperti orang itu sudah pergi, tapi sebuah bayangan di bawah pintu berkata lain, orang bodoh.

Sasuke hanya diam saja hingga sebuah surat masuk ke dalam rumah melalui celah di bawah, dan setelah itu suara yang sama terdengar lagi beserta hilangnya bayangan di bawah. Uchiha itu berjalan mendekat dan membuka surat itu, disana hanya ada lembaran kosong, dia membuka pintu mengeluarkan kepalanya dahulu.

 _ **Buagh**_

Sasuke salah, harusnya dia melihat ke jendela, di sana ada siluet tubuh sesosok gadis yang sedang menunggunya. Tidak ada waktu untuk merutuki kesalahannya karena semua sudah terasa berat hingga ia jatuh pingsan.

"Nee, aku tidak sebodoh yang kau bayangkan Uchiha" kini Sasuke sudah terikat dan siap dibawa pergi dari sana, gadis itu memberi sebuah kode pada anak buahnya dan mereka datang lalu mengangkat dan membawa pergi bungsu Uchiha dengan mobil.

Surat itu masih ada di sana, kertas kosong itu tergeletak di belakang pintu yag kini sedang tertutup.

 **TBC**

 **_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._**

Well, selesai chap 2. Gomen kalau lama, karena aku sempet kena writter's block hehe. Selain itu juga aku sedang sedih, jadi ga ada mood buat bikin gore.. makanya jadi chap yang sekarang gaada violence nya, hehe.. yang penasaran dengan siapa orang yang nyariin Naruto dan yang nyulik Sasuke, mungkin akan ada di chapter berikutnya, jadi harap bersabar. Oh ya, satu info.. aku ini termasuk orang yang tidak menargetkan sesuatu, jadi semua spontan ajah. Gangerti? Maksudnya aku itu ga bisa menargetkan kapan harus pos dan kapan harus update, jadi mohon bersabar.

Gomen nee, author bener-bener lagi ilang mood gegara musuh baik sialan… dasara kecebong! Bener-bener nyebelin! Aaaargh! Gara-gara tuh orang jadi ilang semua alur yang sudah saya siapkan! Ga mikir apa kalo saya itu jadi kepikiran mulu! Ih.. sebel! , .(Maaf, saya kalau sedang bad mood emang begini ^^ )

Haduuuh.. lagi-lagi curcol deh! Emang dasar Shan curcol mulu, hehehe… so, minat untuk **review**? Saran untuk cerita diterima, dan saran untuk membalas teman Shan juga diterima, dengan ikhlaaaaaaas sekali. Sekali lagi saya minta..

 **REVIEW PLEASE…**

Shan549

Sabtu, 6 Juni 2015. 00.06


	3. Chapter 3

**_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._**

 **Awalnya Tidak Seperti Ini**

Chapter 3

 **Happy Reading…**

 **_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._**

Naruto hanya duduk saja, dia baru bangun dari tidur siangnya. Hari ini Sasuke tidak menjenguknya lagi, padahal dari tadi pagi dia sudah menunggu si pantat ayam untuk datang hanya sekedar menemaninya, dan sudah dua hari ia tidak datang. Kakashi hanya datang ke sana untuk memeriksa keadaannya, ya Naruto dapat memahaminya karena Kakashi adalah dokter di sini.

Hari ini sudah sore, langit telah begitu jingga dengan matahari yang tersisa tiga per empat bentuknya. Bisaanya sekarang dia sudah ada di jembatan bersama Sasuke sambil bercanda dan berduaan saja, tapi sekarang dia hanya bisa menatap itu dari luar jendela tanpa adanya kehadiran sang raven. Dia sendirian. Seandainya ada kaasan yang menemaninya, tentu tidak akan sesepi ini.

Oh, sekarang dia teringat Kaasannya, mengingat kejadian itu membuatnya berpikir betapa anehnya kematian kedua orang tuanya. Kakaknya menghilang, ibunya meninggal karena ditusuk oleh salah satu anggota dari (katanya) akatsuki, dan ayahnya juga.

Ayahnya bunuh diri. Tapi blonde itu tidak percaya, ayahnya jelas tidak menunjukkan depresi, stress, atau yang semacam itu. Apa mungkin keduanya dibunuh oleh organisasi yang sama? Siapa mereka sebenarnya? Ah, semua ini terlalu sulit ditambah kenyataan bahwa semua mayat mereka tidak ditemukan setelahnya.

 _ **Tok tok tok…**_

Matanya teralih dari jendela ke arah pintu, perlahan kayu bercat putih itu bergerak menyerong ke dalam dan menunjukan sosok siapa yang tadi mengetuknya. Dia masuk, sosok itu memakai hoodie berwarna biru malam dengan celana jeans yang berwarna hitam, kaus dalamnya berwarna merah marun terlihat sedikit ketika ia membuka tudung hoodie itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning terang dengan mata berwarna monokrom biru ungu itu menatapnya ramah.

Wajah shock tergambar pada wajah si blonde, salah satu orang yang sedang di pikirkannya ada di hadapannya, bagaimana bisa orang itu ada di sana. Mata sang Uzumaki-Namikaze itu melebar menyadari kenyataan yang harusnya membuatnya tidak ada di sana.

"Han-t-tu?!" Pekik Naruto setelah orang itu masuk dan berdiri di depannya, memasang wajah horror ketika yang ditunjuk-tunjuk malah semakin mendekat dan langsung memeluknya.

"aku jauh jauh kesini malah disangka hantu?" Naruto masih terpaku pada pelukan itu, hingga ia sadar dan membalas pelukan pria yang satu lagi.

"tapi apa aku tidak salah lihat? Aku melihat ayahku yang seharusnya sudah meninggal dunia ada di depanku?"

 _ **Tuk**_

Kepala pirang itu langsung dijitak pelan oleh orang berhodie tadi.

"Sopan sekali kau, berkata kalau ayahmu sudah meninggal padahal jelas aku ada di depanmu" senyum dari wajahnya masih tercetak di sana namun dapat dilihat sebuah perempatan urat di kening kirinya.

"aku tidak mengerti, bukankah sudah jelas kalau tousan sudah jatuh dari tebing tinggi di belakang kantor pemerintahan?" masih segar diingatannya, semua itu serasa seperti baru kemarin. Saat sang ayah melompat dari tebing itu di depannya dan kakaknya yang kemudian menghilang entah kemana.

"kau sudah lihat jasadku?" Naruto hanya menggeleng pasrah sambil membuang napas.

"haah, aku bingung. Sangat bingung hingga aku binggung ingin bereaksi seperti apa. Sekarang ayah ada di depanku, berdiri tegak dalam keadaan sehat di hadapanku yang sudah melihat dengan jelas kalau kau melompat dari tebing setinggi tiga puluh meter."

"ku tanya lagi, apa kau melihat jasadku?" sekarang Naruto benar-benar bingung dengan semua ini hingga dia hanya dapat menggeleng lemah. Dan sang ayah hanya dapat tersenyum cerah.

.

 **_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._**

.

Sasuke bangun, kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing, ditatapnya sekitar sana. Gelap, pandangannya mencari cahaya. Dia berada di lantai atas sebuah gedung, itu dapat di lihat dari kaca disana, terlihat gemerlap terang dari segala gedung dan jejeran lampu jalanan, sepertinya dia juga berada di daerah perbukitan. Sasuke baru sadar kalau dia sedang tidur di sebuah kasur king size dengan aroma sitrus yang sama dengan aroma Naruto, sahabatnya.

Dimana dia? Tidak tahu, daerah ini sangat asing. Dia sekarang sedang diculik nih? Kenapa tidak di ikat? Dan kenapa malah tidur di kasur king size mewah begini? Aah, ga asik! Tidak seperti di film action yang banyak dia tonton dengan Naruto. Mendekat ke arah pintu, satu-satunya akses menuju keluar.

Cahaya langsung menyapa matanya sesaat ketika pintu itu dibuka, silau. Setelah membisaakan matanya kini Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas tempat itu, mewah adalah kata pertama yang cocok dengan tempat itu. Dengan ornament khas eropa yang menonjolkan seni lukisan dan bentuk arsitektur yang sangan teliti. Matanya beralih ke sebelah kiri.

Disana terdapat sofa yang berhadapan dengan layar proyektor besar yang sedang menampilkan sebuah kartun yang terkenal dengan kenoraannya yang mengesalkan yang sering bertanya sesuatu yang sudah di depan mata dan selalu menyuruh kita memanggil benda mati berulang-ulang dengan suara keras, kalian tau film apa itu? Bagus lah jika sudah.

Oke, lupakan dengan kartunnya, sekarang beralih pada sofa, disana duduk seorang anak kecil yang kira-kira berusia lima tahunan. Sasuke berjalan pelan ke arah anak itu, seakan anak itu memiliki sensor yang baik dia langsung menoleh ketika Sasuke masih berjarak tiga meter dari nya.

"Ojii-chan, Sasuke-nii sudah bangun!" teriak anak itu sambil berlari ke arah sebuah ruangan. Sasuke mengikutinya ke ruangan itu.

Ternyata ruangan itu adalah lab pribadi. Disana ada seorang pria berambut jingga dengan pakaian lab sedang menguji sebuah cairan berwarna kelabu yang entah apa itu sambil terus memasukan cairan lainnya yang berwarna hijau gelap setetes demi setetes.

"ojii-chan! Ituu…" anak lima tahun itu kemudian menarik jas putih milik orang berambut jingga itu dan membuat yang ditarik menoleh ke arah anak kecil yang terus menunjuk ke Sasuke hingga kepala jingga tersebut menoleh lagi ke Sasuke.

"ooh, kau sudah bangun Sasuke?" _hell yeah, menurutmu? Apa orang tidur bisa kesini dengan mata melek?_ , btinnya sedikit dongkol dengan pertanyaan basa-basi yang kebangetan basi itu (?).

"siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke to the point, orang di depannya hanya dapat tertawa geli kemudian sersenyum cerah dengan menampilkan deretan gigi yang bersih dan rapi.

"kau lupa pada ku ya? Padahal dulu kita dekat loh 'suke" orang itu mencoba memberi sebuah clue rupanya, tapi percuma saja karena Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu siapa dirinya.

"…"

"aku sering berkunjung ke rumah mu"

"…"

"aku dulu teman baik kakakmu"

"…"

"aku juga dekat dengan Naru, malah sangat dekat"

"…"

"aaarrgh! Kau menyebalkan, bocah!" teriak sang lawan bicara karena tidak di respon sama sekali oleh bungsu Uchiha itu. Sedang kan Sasuke sekarang sudah mulai mengingat sesuatu yang ia lupakan. Melihat perubahan dari riak wajah Sasuke, orang di depannya tersenyum miring sambil mendekat.

"well, rupanya kau mulai mengingat ku nee… Sasuke Uchiha" orang itu merangkul Sasuke akrab sedangkan yang dirangkul hanya melirik sinis tidak suka.

"lihat, lirikanmu sama seperti terakhir kali kita bermain bersama" semakin menjadi akrab, orang itu malah menekan-nekan pipi Sasuke.

"Kau…" Geram Sasuke karena tidak suka dengan perlakuan orang itu. Orang di sampingnya hanya dapat menahan seringainya, sepertinya Sasuke mulai mengingatnya.

"siapa kau sebenarnya?!" _**jeduaaaar**_ seperti terkena geledek di pagi hari yang panas, orang itu terjatuh dengan sangat elit (?) mendengar pertanyaan polos namun penuh penekanan pada setiap kalimatnya.

"aku pikir kau sudah tau siapa aku Baka! Sialan kau Sasuke!"

"yang sialan itu kau! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau memeluk ku sok akrab dan menoel-noel(?) pipi ku?! Seperti kita pernah kenal saja!" teriak Sasuke lebih kencang lagi dengan wajah memerah karena menahan marahnya yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"Hiks… hiks… Jii-chaaaaaan, Nii-chaaaaan! Jangan teriak-teriak! Hueeee" hampir lupa dengan keadaan anak kecil yang sedari tadi hanya melihat interaksi aneh antara seorang remaja dan seorang setengah dewasa yang aneh.

"Menma-chan… jangan menangis oke, Jii-chan dan nii-chan tidak akan teriak lagi, iya kan Sasuke?" tatapan membunuh yang sangat menyeramkan itu sudah melayang ke arah Sasuke, niatnya sih mau melawan tapi melihat anak kecil yang sedang mewek itu membuat Sasuke urung diri.

"hn, terserah"

"Janji?" sebuah kelingking sudah ditunjukan di depan Sasuke, Sasuke berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi mereka berdua dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Menma tadi.

"Janji" sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Sasuke tanpa ia sadari.

"baiklah, kita mulai lagi. Kau benar-benar tidak ingat denganku Sasuke?" Sasuke hanya dapat menggeleng.

"ck! Panggil saja aku Go"

"ayo (arti dari go dalam bhs Inggris)? Che, nama yang aneh"

"itu hanya namaku di organisasi, lagi pula sebenarnya artinya lima, dalam bahasa jepang" jawaban itu mengingatkan Sasuke tentang organisasi _seven hell gates_ yang diceritakan Kabuto.

"kau ingin tahu? Akan aku ceritakan. Aku salah satu professor muda sekaligus pembunuh di sebuah organisasi yang sangat hebat, kami termasuk dalam jajaran tujuh organisasi dari juluka _seven hell gates_ , kau tahu? -( Sasuke mengangguk )- organisasiku bernama Akatsuki, terdiri atas lima orang termasuk diriku, satu perempuan pembuat racun dan satu lagi adalah ahli senjata, dan sisanya petarung macam dia. Anak ini, dia adalah salah satu makhluk percobaanku. Perkenalkan dirimu Menma" anak yang ditunjuk itu pun berdiri dan membuat pose hormat ala militer.

"ha'i! Menma desu, anggota baru! Enam tahun. Spesialis pembunuh jarak dekat, kecepatan mendekati empat puluh lima kilo meter per jam, keakuratan setengah dari juara satu, dan kehebatan dalam mencabik juara dua!" tangan anak itu membentuk gesture angka dua dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tangahnya, wajahnya seperti main-main dalam mengatakan semua fakta itu. Cengiran di wajahnya juga masih menempel dengan seburat pink sisa tangisannya tadi.

"Kami memanggilmu ke sini karena ingin memberitahukan info penting untukmu"

"apa? tentang Naruto? Aku sudah tahu itu, kau menyuruhku untuk menjauhinya kan? Aku tidak akan mau, bagaimana pun juga dia adalah sahabatku"

"tentu saja kami tidak akan menyuruhmu begitu, kami malah ingin kau melindunginya. Karena ia adalah asset berharga milik keluarga Namikaze dan Uzumaki, anggota organisasi jajaran _seven hell gates_ yang menjadi sekutu kami" jeda sebentar dari pembicaraannya.

"Aku tahu ini mungkin sangat keterlaluan, tapi memang harus begini demi keselamatan warga. Aku ingin kau membujuknya untuk bertemu denganku, ini akan sedikit sulit, mungkin saja Naruto akan menolaknya. Jadi karena kau adalah teman dekatnya, mungkin saja kau bisa membujuknya untuk melakukan sebuah keselarasan otak dan sarafnya" semua penuturan orang yang dihadapan Sasuke ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung.

"sebenarnya dia Naruto kenapa?" Tanya remaja itu.

"kau tahu, Namikaze dan Uzumaki itu memang manusia. Tapi mereka seperti.. apa ya? Aku pun bingung menjelaskannya, mereka seperti mempunyai kekuatan khusus. Namikaze itu, mereka bisa merubah warna rambut dan mata mereka, dan mereka juga memiliki kekuatan yang mengerikan. Sedangkan Uzumaki. Uzumaki itu tidak mudah mati begitu saja, di tebas berapa kali pun mereka akan terus hidup. Kecuali jika kau menusuk jantung atau memisahkan kepalanya, itu pun masih kemungkinan." Apa-apaan yang di dengarnya barusan? Ini seperi cerita-cerita fiktif yang sering dibacanya.

"dan kau tahu kan? Naruto adalah keturunan dari keduanya. Dia mewarisi kekuatan itu, perubahan, regenerasi, bahkan kekuatan yang sangat menyeramkan. Bisa bahaya jika Naruto tidak dapat mengontrolnya"

"berarti sangat berbahaya, bagaimana jika aku dibunuh?" pertanyaan itu mengalir dari bibir tipis sang Uchiha.

"sebagai pelindungmu, kau bisa membawa Menma kesana, tinggalah bersama Naruto untuk beberapa hari. Anggap saja Menma anakmu nee Sasuke, Menma ini mirip dengan mu dan Naru" seringai tercetak pada wajah tampan milik Go.

Sasuke meneliti wajah anak kecil itu. Senyum lima jari, garis di pipi, dan kulit tan, mirip Naruto. Rambut hitam raven dan mata onix mirip Sasuke. Anak ini benar-benar perpaduan antara keduanya.

"Papa!" seru anak itu lalu memeluk pinggang Sasuke. Sasuke berjengit ngeri melihat anak itu dengan teliti.

"yang benar saja?! Bagaimana bisa kami punya anak, aku laki-laki dan dia pun sama" semakin ngeri saat Menma semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sasuke.

"kau tidak mau? Bukankah bagus jika kau memiliki keturunan dengan Naruto?" polos sekali wajah orang di depannya ini, bertanya seolah-olah semua kata itu tidak ada masalahnya sama sekali.

"a-aku tidak bisa, kami ini masih kelas tiga SMP!" pekiknya mencoba melepaskan pelukan Menma hingga tanpa sengaja mendorong Menma.

"hiks… Papa.. tidak mau hiks.. membawaku menemui Tou-san? Papa ti-tidak suka Menma? Hiks.." isakan Menma membuat hatinya sedikit luluh, membuatnya mengeluarkan sisi ke-uke-an dalam diri Sasuke. Didekatinya Menma dan mengelus pipi bergaris milik bocah enam tahun itu.

"bukan begitu Menma…" mendengar itu Menma perlahan menghentikan tangisannya.

"J-Jadi papa akan membawa Menma?!" wajahnya sangat sumringah dengan mata berbinar, onix milik Menma lebih mirip dengan mata biru Naruto, teduh dan menghangatkan. Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum meski tipis.

"Ha'i, aku akan membawamu menemui Dobe"

"Dobe? Dobe itu Tou-san ka?" wajah polos yang lucu, Menma memiringkan kepalanya dengan alis yang berkerut dan mata hitam yang membulat, sangat menggemaskan.

"iya"

"Yey! Aku akan bertemu dengan Dobe tou-san! Papa! Arigatou!" senyum dari Menma itu memancing ujung bibir Sasuke untuk saling tarik menarik membentuk lengkungan indah bernama senyuman.

"Sasuke, kau tinggal saja dulu di sini, ini sudah malam." Go menepuk pelan punggung Sasuke, Sasuke hanya dapat mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

 **_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._**

.

Dia berlari cepat, sangat cepat. Ternyata benar faktanya bahwa kecepatannya empat puluh lima kilo meter per jam, bahkan mungkin lebih. Anak itu benar benar hebat, caranya mencabik, melompat, memukul, bahkan ia masih sempat menguliti tiga orang di saat dia masih di tengah-tengah perkelahian dengan dua puluh manusia malang.

Mungkin orang yang hanya sekali lihat akan merasa kasihan dengan anak kecil yang melawan sepuluh pria dewasa dengan otot sebesar kalkun thanks giving sendirian, tapi kalau diliihat lebih teliti lagi maka yang harus dikasihani adalah sepuluh orang dewasa yang sedang mengeroyoki satu anak itu. Lihat saja, sudah ada enam orang yang terkapar dengan bagian kepala dan lainnya yang berceceran, bahkan hingga kulit mereka masih ada di tangan anak itu tapi ia tetap melawan dua orang lainnya.

Tombak masih di tangan, sedari tadi hanya tombak yang ia gunakan, dapat dibayangkan bagaimana tombak yang tidak tipis itu menguliti kulit manusia hingga terlepas.

Dua menyerang. Tidak peduli berapa pun orang yang ada di depannya, anak itu tetap santai dengan tatapan kaku dan hampa, hampir sama dengan tatapan orang yang sedang mengamatinya dari kejauhan, Sasuke memandangi Menma – anak itu dengan wajah datar meski tidak dipungkiri tangannya sudah berkeringat ketakutan.

Anak itu seperti monster! Bergerak menusukkan ujung tombak pada leher mereka dan membiarkan bunyi tulang-tulang yang patah dan darah yang bercipratan mengisi arena pertandingan. Pakaian Menma yang awalnya berwarna abu-abu dengan garis putih itu sudah tidak terlihat warnanya lagi, semua sudah merah, berisi dengan darah dari berbagai orang yang sudah mati.

Menma terus mengoyak dan mencakar wajah dua orang yang –terpaksa –berkelahi dengannya, kasian mereka semua. Leher mereka sudah terkoyak menyisakan lubang besar pada rongga leher mereka.

Masih ada dua lagi. Bukannya ketakutan atau apa, tapi keduanya memasang tampang garang dan langsung melesat ke arah Menma.

 **Graaaaaarrrrr….**

Suara teriakan dari dua orang itu sangat tidak normal, mereka apa? Manusia?.

"Tenang saja Sasuke, mereka bukanlah manusia bisaa.. atau mungkin memang bukan manusia." Seakan mengetahui pertanyaan batin Sasuke, orang di belakangnya tersenyum maklum dengan wajah horror Sasuke.

"kau sudah sarapan?" Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan, masih sedikit shock dengan apa yang ia lihat –mungkin.

"Makanlah, Menma sudah memasakan sup untukmu. Kau tahu? Supnya adalah yang terbaik" pandangan Sasuke kembali tertuju pada lapangan luas tempat dimana anak yang memasakannya sup sedang berdiri dengan posisi siaga menapat satu lawan yang nampaknya paling besar di antara sembilan orang yang sudah tumbang itu. Serius? Anak yang disana itu? Tapi jika melihat dari tampang Go di depannya sih tidak bohong.

…

Bukan main enak! Supnya sangat enak, terlebih lagi dengan banyaknya jumlah tomat yang dimasukkan. Tomat. Bahkan batu pun tahu Sasuke Uchiha adalah fanboy of tomato, bahkan mungkin dia memujanya, oke itu berlebihan. Dapat dilihat binar senang di mata sang remaja Uchiha itu seperti anak kecil mendapat permen dari mamanya, bahkan lebih lagi.

"enak bukan? Menma memang paling hebat dalam membuat sup tomat, dan special untumu ia membuatnya dengan penuh cinta" senyum sumringah terpampang pada wajah tampan Go.

Sasuke kembali melirik ke arah jendela, dimana di sana sudah bersih. Baik darah, kulit atau organ dan apa pun itu sudah hilang dari sana, lapangan itu sekarang kosong.

Serius? Anak monster seperti Menma? Sulit dipercaya anak seperti Menma dapat memasak dengan penuh cinta seperti ini. Tidak mau diambil pusing, Sasuke kembali menyuapkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Terhitung sudah dua hari ia menginap di sana (jika adegan penculikan itu juga dimasukkan), Sasuke cukup merasa nyaman dengan keadaan yang ada di rumah ini.

Menginap dengan sesama laki-laki memang menyenangkan, dia juga sering menginap dengan Naruto baik di rumahnya atau pun di rumah blonde itu sendiri. Dia jadi merindukan sahabatnya itu, ' _apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Masihkan dia di rumah sakit? Atau sudah pulang? Di rumah dia bersama siapa? Bisakah dia menjaga dapurnya? Dia kan tidak bisa masak_.' Kira-kira begitulah isi kepalanya sekarang ini, di tatapnya sup yang sudah tinggal setengah itu lalu menghela napas.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" matanya beralih menatap orang yang sedari tadi duduk di depannya, dan sudah ada Menma di depannya.

"Papa kenapa? Masakan Menma tidak enak ya?" wajahnya terlihat kecewa, Sasuke yang melihatnya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengusap kepala anak itu, sayang jaraknya tidak memungkinkan. Jadi Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Masakan Menma sangat enak, papa suka masakan Menma"

"Benarkah?" binar wajahnya kembali terlihat lagi. Dengan segera ia melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan memeluk pinggang sang remaja – papanya, yang di balas dengan senyuman Sasuke.

Entah kenapa baru dua hari disini bersama Menma sudah membuatnya terus tersenyum menghadapi tingkah Menma yang menggemaskan. Ia terbayang-bayang bagaimana kalau dia membawa Menma ke rumahnya, bagaimana reaksi kakaknya yang super protektif itu. Membayangkan wajah shock kakaknya membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan kekehannya.

"iya"

"Sasuke, lebih baik kau tinggal sehari lagi, besok aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang" Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya dapat mengangguk. Well mengenal Menma lebih baik itu tidak ada salahnya sebelum membawanya pulang.

"lagi pula.. tidakkah kau penasaran siapa yang menculikmu? Biasanya gadis itu akan dating jam segini, kau akan senang bertemu dengannya. Dia gadis yang baik"

 _ **Braaak..!**_

Suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar oleh seseorang, semuanya menoleh ke arah pintu malang itu. Disana berdiri seorang gadis cantik berambut kuning panjang dengan mata emerald nya yang indah. Sepatu highheelsnya menciptakan suara pelan di lantai. Sangat anggun. Tapi mengingat nasib pintu itu, akan sangat mustahil gadis itu bisa seanggun sekarang.

"hai, Kyuu- ah, maksudku Go! Dan hai Menma!" Go langsung menatap gadis itu tidak suka.

"hai, Onee-chan" senyum Menma mengembang lagi. Anak itu sering sekali tersenyum, berbeda dengan apa yang dia lakukan ketika latihan tadi. Sasuke baru menyadari kalau anak itu sangat menyeramkan.

"oh, ada seorang lagi" gadis itu menarik rambutnya perlahan. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah rambut palsu. Rambut itu menyembunyikan surai pendek yang indah milik gadi emerald itu.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun. Maaf masalah penculikan dua hari lalu" senyum gadis itu mengembang.

"Kau, Haruno" sedangkan gadis di depannya malah tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa.

.

 **TBC**

Huwaaaa.. ternyata selesai juga chap yang ini. Ketahuan deh siapa yang nyulik Sasu. Sepertinya aku harus mengganti filternya… karena ini malah jadi agak fantasy atau semacamnya XO

Sebenarnya lagi ga mood buat nulis banyak-banyak… eh, malah keterusan (┐͞ ͞o)┌ #Plaak hehe… aku bener-bener lagi stuck, tadinya. energy buat berimjinasi agak terkuras akibat ff yang satunya itu tuuu *nunjuk Utakata Hanabi* (oh please, kode promosi _-_)

Dan sepertinya saya akan lebih jarang update nih.. soalnya bakal sibuk belajar, kan saya anak rajin B) . Jadi… bagi yang baik hati, tidak sombong, ganteng / cantik, moe-moe, kawaai dan kawan-kawannya… dimohon untuk…

 **REVIEW FOLLOW and FAVORITE! O-ne-ga-i ^^**


End file.
